When a moving device is moving along a road or a street, a server may collect location information (e.g., GPS information) of the moving device. The server may load map data from a database, analyze the location information of the moving device, and determine a path of the moving device based on the map data. In some situations, it may be difficult to determine the path of the moving device when the map data is unavailable.